1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communications devices and particularly to communications devices including radio transmitters and receivers which are worn on the body of a user for use without interference with bodily movements so as to be adaptable for outdoor use such as sports activities and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a communications device of the type described wherein the transmitter is arranged in conjunction with the body of the user to provide a relatively high transmitting frequency range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor activities such as water skiing, surfboard riding, hiking and the like are increasingly popular forms of sport and recreation. The need for the safety of the participant in these activities makes effective communications between the participant and a remote station which may be, for example, a towboat in a water skiing activity, imperative. Prior to the present invention there has not been an effective device for providing such communications, particularly in view of the fact that it is often necessary that the participant have free use of his hands while performing the activity. Moreover, communication devices for the purposes described have heretofore been housed in body or shoulder harnesses and have been generally cumbersome and uncomfortable to wear, and have not provided the degree of mobility required in many activities. Additionally, the circuit characteristics of these devices has not been such to provide high frequency transmission which is an asset in the type of communication described.
Typical of the prior art devices are such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,042 issued to Curtis on Feb. 13, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,105 issued to Neumiller on Dec. 10, 1963, U.S Pat. No. 3,122,609 issued to Moore on Feb. 25, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,344, issued to Schwitzgebel, et al on Nov. 11, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,850 issued to Roberts on Dec. 3, 1968 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,582 issued to Heywood on Jan. 27, 1970. A device disclosing transmitting circuitry and adapted to be worn in a manner similar to that of the present invention is described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 157,291 filed June 28, 1971 by Donald J. Pando, invention of the present invention, and now abandoned.